


House's team freaks out over a ring

by Gentleclemence



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Idk I wrote this on the spot at 4:30 am don't judge, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleclemence/pseuds/Gentleclemence
Summary: House may or may not have a ring on his finger, and the team has a subsequent meltdown.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson, House/wilson (implied)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	House's team freaks out over a ring

**Author's Note:**

> Ok literally I had a thought okay  
> Bc house so wouldn't mention it if he got married and I imagine it would just be signing courthouse papers w him (and obv w wilson bc damn it I'm gay and I see subtext in everything sue me)  
> Anyways this is my 4:30 am brain enough
> 
> ALSO I love House so much as a series I haven't stopped binging it sbdbdjbjdhd I'm like halfway thru season 5 rn

It was 2 weeks before any of them noticed.

It was Kutner who saw it first, and after looking around the room as if scared that House would pop up behind him, leaned in conspiratorially.  
"Hey, guys, did you see that?"  
Being met with only confused stares from his co-workers, he elaborated. "On House's finger. There was a ring! Now I don't want to sound like I've lost my mind... But I think House got married."

"No, I think you've just lost your mind."  
That was Thirteen, looking at him with a mixture of concern and slight amusement.

"I have to agree, and not just because I'm dating her. You've lost your mind, man."

And there was Foreman, joining in.  
Kutner looked pleadingly at Taub, desperate to have the man agree with him that yes, House must have somehow gotten married under their noses. But Taub just shook his head and let out a small laugh. 

"House, married? Sorry but I just don't see it. That man is incapable of showing *any* depth of emotion when it comes to interacting with people, I mean look at what what happened between him and Cuddy!"

"No emotional depth? Try asking my last hooker, she'll tell you all about how much depth I have."

Taub and Kutner had practically jumped out of their chairs at the sound of their boss's voice, while Foreman and Thirteen sat holding in laughter and mostly failing. But as they started their newest case, none of them could help but stare at his hands to see if what Kutner said he saw was in fact true. And there it was, a simple, unassuming gold band on his left ring finger, gleaming like a lighthouse now that it had their attention. Foreman even let his eyebrows raise which got him a look from House, while Kutner just sat back and gave his three coworkers the best 'I told you so' stare of his life. Suddenly, when discussing possible preliminary diagnoses, House's cell rang, and he limped into his office to take it. The suspicion levels instantly rose between the 4 fellows, as House never made a habit of taking his calls in a separate room, instead choosing to annoy the caller right there in the general office. Making his way back into the main room, House was halfway out the door when Thirteen called out to him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Turning back and leaning into the room, House gave his answer.  
"Gotta take a raincheck. The husband's calling." 

Turning on his good heel and quickly retreating down the hall, he threw his head back and yelled: 

"gotta stay faithful!" 


End file.
